Knight In White
by CzarBetchimov
Summary: Several months after a significant jump in world line following Faris' second D-mail, renowned mad scientist Okabe finds himself in the clutches of Saint Valentine's Day, unexpectedly invited to a Valentine's Ball by the pink-haired cat maid herself. The adventure that follows however, becomes an unforgettable experience, fraught with comic mayhem and tender romance - For science!
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day** ** _à la Japan_ \- Where the girls chase the boys with flowers and chocolate!**

 **Wrote this because apparently nobody ships Okabe and Rumiho (Faris), and disrupting the status quo with fluff and stuff is totally worthwhile. I've also come to appreciate Faris a lot more as a character after reaching her ending in the VN recently, and feel her hyperactive Moe cat-ness deserves some mad scientist goodness in her life.  
**

 **This story takes place on an alternate world line, several months after the events of the anime and virtual novel. That being said, have fun!**

* * *

 **Saturday, February 12th, 2011; May Queen NyanNyan's; Akihabara, Tokyo; 6:21p.m.**

After an hour of relentless contemplation, interspersed with scribbles of ink upon college homework and a particularly ambrosial omelette, Okabe Rintarou rose to his feet, collecting paperwork and belongings into a bag slung over his shoulder.

 _That scholarly mess is over with... Now onto less excruciating weekend matters._

Turning from the table and pushing in his chair, he looked onward towards the bar and kitchen of the moe maid cafe, catching a brief glimpse of the coiled pink ponytails of its owner, Faris NyanNyan.

 _Busy with something. Perhaps I'll speak to her again another time... To thank her for another cost-free meal._

Heading slowly towards the nearby doorway, a growing feeling of hesitance crept up inside his being.

 _Perhaps I should thank her, actually. She's always been willing to prov-_

"Kyoumaaa!"

Breath leaving his nostrils from the sing-song chime of her voice, he turned over his shoulder, only to find Rumiho had pounced upon him much quicker than expected.

"Faris, I -."

"Leaving so soon, Meowster?"

"Well, uh, _yes_. I'm afraid I must be on my way."

Taking a step forward, she gripped his arm and held firm, halting him in a surprising move.

"Hold on a minute."

Relaxing his arm from the unusual softening of her voice, he then turned to face her.

"If its about the free meal, I was actu-."

"What? _Oh_ , no, never mind that, nya. I wanted to talk to you about something. Come with me."

Blinking as she turned and led him to a distant doorway in the cafe, his mind sifted through a variety of scenarios and questions that awaited him, but the nature of the situation and the expression on her face as she closed the door behind them, left him with no suitable answers.

Seating himself on the stairwell behind, his bag slumping down by his feet, Okabe crossed his arms on his knees. Waiting as Rumiho bashfully turned left and right, her maid skirt twirling back and forth slowly, he observed her abnormally shy behavior with curiosity.

"Sooo... What's on your mind? Is something greatly amiss?"

Eyes sheepishly meeting his, her mouth opened, but the clever comment both of them expected to follow, was absent.

 _Must be. I've never seen her like this. Perhaps she's stricken with some kind of random speech impediment? She was vocalizing with ease earlier..._

"Faris, if ther-."

"Are you busy on the fourteenth?"

Blinking from the interjecting statement, his head tilted slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Monday. February fourteenth. Are you going to be busy?"

"I won't have class, if that's what you mean."

"Right. Okay. That's good."

"What's your reasoning?"

Watching her eyes widen, a smile spread beneath her rosy cheeks as a breath drifted from her nose.

 _Oh you goofball... Of course you would be unaware._

"Monday, the fourteenth, is Valentine's Day."

Leaning back slightly, Okabe watched her with interest.

"Right, yes, the national holiday of romantic intent."

"I wanted to ask if you'd be my valentine, Kyouma."

Blinking, he produced a comical blush of his own as he finally connected the dots.

"You want me to be your... _Valentine?_ "

"Yes."

 _A thousand times, yes, Okabe. Please say yes!_

"I, well... I mean..."

Enjoying his stumble of embarrassment, mirth spread across her expression, but her heart began beating hard within.

"I... Made reservations for the Valentine's Ball at the UDX center... You know, where they host the Rai-Net tournaments."

"Yes, I know the place... You said reservations, as in plural?"

"I did."

Watching her gaze at him with hopeful anticipation, he slowly sighed, weakened by her unfamiliar expression.

 _I'm sure whatever entry tickets she purchased weren't cheap... Not that it would be an issue with her means. But something of that price means a lot, especially if she intended on bringing me along. What if I don't come along? She'd be greatly disappointed... And I could never live that down. I don't need to bring sorrow to anyone else after all of the time traveling calamity several months ago... What's one day? Valentines day? Rumiho has done a lot for me. For all of us, and the lab too. Perhaps I'll do something for her. Appreciation, and respect. She deserves that, certainly._

Sinking into a shrug, and then a nod, a single chuckle left his throat.

"I suppose I could come along."

Blinking with genuine surprise, Rumiho's hands slowly clasped together.

"...Really? You mean it?"

"I do. I'll come along to your valentine's ball. For science, of course."

Mouth dropping open, a breath of excitement exited her lungs.

"Ohh Okabe, thank you!"

Reaching forward and yanking him upright by his arms, she squeezed him into a fierce hug, secretly melting in a murmur as he gently returned the embrace.

"You are very welcome. What time and place should I be expecting to meet you?"

"I'll text you tomorrow. Make sure you find something nice to wear too."

"You mean I can't arrive in my finest white scientific attire?"

"No, silly. I love your lab coat, but it won't be allowed at the ball."

 _Besides... You're a lot more handsome in a shirt and slacks. And if you wear a suit..._

Watching the resurgence of another blush as they drew apart from the hug, he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"If you insist."

Standing before each other, buzzing with energy and uncertainty, her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"You're sure you can make it?"

"I'm sure."

Eyes fluttering for a moment, she twirled around in place, and then yanked the door open again.

"Alright. Then I'll see you again soon, Master Kyouma."

Slipping through the doorway, she peeked back at him with her trademark come-hither smile, momentarily ensnaring his attention.

 _I look forward to an evening by your side...!_

Launching away from the door in a spree of newfound energy, she began sashaying through the dining room, prancing around tables and chairs and turning the heads of numerous customers. Twirling into the back rooms of the cafe, she burst through the kitchen door while humming merrily.

 _He actually said yes! I need to figure out what to wear... There's so many possibilities! Maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow and just get something new... We'll see!_

Flopping back against the closed door of the kitchen, she looked up at the ceiling with a happy, mirth-laden sigh.

 _I hope he dresses up into something... He's damn cute anyway, but if he puts on something nice and combs his hair... Meeooowwww!_

"Faris? You doing okay?"

Blinking from the voice of one of her employees, a smile spread across her lips.

"Of course I'm okay, nya! I have a valentine's date!"

* * *

Slowly wandering along the sidewalk towards his apartment several blocks away, Okabe tingled with alternating senses of anticipation and curiosity.

 _I have a valentine's date. With Akiha Rumiho. I was contemplating thanking her for her hospitality... And instead she requests my presence at an upcoming valentine's ball. I've never been to a dance, much less on any kind of romantic venture. This is going to be a wild new experience... I really don't know how to feel right now. Asking me to an outing like this seems like a pretty bold statement. Enough to make her turn red and hesitate. Perhaps its just for valentine's day, but it must be a big deal if it breaks her composure like that._

Peering further into the distance, watching the progression of several vehicles along the pavement, he took in a breath of the chilly city air.

 _I'm fairly certain Mayuri is the only person that's ever given me any manner of a valentine... But Rumiho went a bit far beyond a card and chocolate, and was banking on the possibility of me even being available, much less agreeing. What would prompt her to take a leap like this?_

Thinking back through recent interactions, an emotional conversation arose, tucked away in the memories of a distant world line.

 _'You probably saved my life out there. You're my... Knight in shining armor.'_

His footfall drew to a halt on the segmented concrete beneath, heart beating.

 _...Could that be it? She remembered details from both sides of her D-mail months ago, but everything that transpired then, when Mayuri's life was still threatened... That was another realm. Another world line. Another place where her father was alive... And she forfeited everything for Shiina's sake. I risked my life to try and protect Rumiho, and in her gratitude, she finally set aside her protective mask. That was the turning point where I could see who she really is. Moments of unguarded honesty. Seeing her then, before undoing her D-mail, and seeing her only minutes ago... I do believe she's expressing some manner of feelings for me._

A breath of uncertainty filled his lungs, lips pressing together.

 _Yes. Rumiho likes me, that I am aware of. Whether for reasons past or present however... I cannot be certain. At this point however, it would seem I have a chivalrous duty to fulfill._

Hands leaving the pockets of his lab coat, he tugged and straightened the collar around his neck.

 _Fear not, however. A holiday's entertainment for the sake of scientific research won't faze me. I am a mad scientist, and I dive headlong into the unknown with nary a qualm or trepidation!_

Chin rising, he slowly grinned, brimming with temporary confidence.

"I accept your challenge, Miss Akiha Rumiho! Prepare yourself for a valentine's day, the likes of which you shall not soon forget!"

* * *

 **Sunday, February 13th, 2011; Akihabara, Tokyo; 1:44p.m.**

Peeking sheepishly through shelves and hangars full of dress pants, a heavy sigh issued from Okabe's insides.

 _Clothes shopping... An expenditure my poor budget won't soon forget._

Peering around with a hint of paranoia, his hand brushed through dozens of pairs of slacks hanging before him.

 _To say I feel out of place here, is a significant understatement. Hououin Kyouma, entering department stores... The quest for knowledge and understanding of the world's workings truly knows no bounds._

Moving onward along a series of shelves laden with jeans, he stepped into another aisle, finding himself among an expanse of dress shirts.

 _Here we are. Perhaps I can delay the pants acquisition... Shirts ought to be easier to peruse through. Then once the main articles are acquired, I can move onto lesser dressing details._

Head turning left and right, he scanned through hundreds of long and short sleeve shirts, eyes narrowing from the continued dissatisfaction with the shirts meeting his eyes.

 _This can't be this difficult. If the women of the lab are able to bring home dozens of things for daily dress and cosplay... Why in the nine hells is it so difficult for a man such as myself to -_

Eyes falling upon bright white sleeves tucked around an equally white collar, his mouth drew open, swiftly drawing him closer.

 _Could it be...?_

Lifting it from the shelf, and allowing it to unfold before him, his mouth curled into a grin, and a mischievous chuckle arose.

 _Miss Rumiho, it would appear victory is mine. If I can't have my finest white lab coat at your valentine's ball... Perhaps a white suit coat will do just as well._

Draping the textile over his arm, he spun around with renewed confidence.

 _...And why stop with the suit coat? The world shall know the greatness of the pale whites of scientific attire! Even a romance themed holiday shall not stop the progress of my research!_

* * *

Standing before several mirrors in a fitting room, Okabe tugged on buttoned sleeves and preened several places on a the white dress coat, as well as a matching pair of white pants, and a black shirt beneath, topped off by a white tie clipped onto the collar.

 _Marvelous. A gentleman for science... With just a hint of black for the darkness within. Outsiders will be fooled, believing I am pure as the driven snow..._

Slipping his hands into the pockets of the coat, a smirk met his eyes on the mirror's reflection.

 _Perfect._

Looking over his shoulder at another mirror to the side, eying the black buttons and edges hidden among the folds, his chin rose, grunting confidently.

 _I do believe this getup is a keeper... And a tie that doesn't need to be tied to be worn? Who knew!_

Peeking down at his phone sitting nearby among his street clothes, the time slowly faded into view on the dark screen, and he crossed his arms, testing the fit of the shoulders.

 _Other than the looming expenditure... This appears to be a windfall acquisition. Near perfect fits! Perhaps this is the sensation of enjoyment one gets from successful garment shopping..._

* * *

 **Sunday, February 13th, 2011; Akiha Residence, Akihabara, Tokyo; 6:17p.m.**

Swiping left and right through the endless variety of colors, patterns and styles of clothing in her massive closet, Faris' eyes hungrily searched through her stockpile, pulling several different dresses off of the hangar rack, only to continuously toss them aside.

 _Valentines day... Red colors. Everybody will have pink... But my hair is already pink! I need to stand out! Perhaps dark crimson... Or burgundy? This one is almost a wine color... Kinda liking the darker reds. Hmmm... I'll have to see what compliments my ponytails. Those will have to change too... But one thing at a time._

Peering over her shoulder, her hand settled onto her side, looking over the scattered piles of dresses cast onto the carpet behind. Eyes narrowing, she crossed her arms, turning and walking among them in a wandering pattern of scrutinization.

 _With Meowster Okarin as my date... I'll make sure to impress him. His goofiness won't be able to take his eyes off Miss NyanNyan for a second._

Pausing over one dress in particular, she then shook her head, continuing her pacing contemplation.

 _I wish I had an idea of what he'll wear... What color, at least. Him dressing up at all will be a treat, but both of us matching or complimenting colors... That'll be -_

Pausing from a knock on her door, she looked over, suddenly reminded of the time when her stomach grumbled.

"Miss Akiha."

"Yes, Kuroki? Come in."

The door's latch clicked, and the familiar face of her butler peeked inside, noticing the mess of clothing on the floor with a brief rise of his eyebrows.

"Supper is served."

"Thank you. I'll be right out, nya."

Distracted by the waft of freshly delivered pizza wandering in, she sauntered over to her bathroom, rinsing her hands in the sink with a flourish, and returning to the door, pulling it open. Taking a step forward, however, the whir of the resident Roomba vacuum met her ears, and she looked down, seeing the small circular machine heading for her doorway.

"Sorry little one, can't have you in there..."

Stepping back and pulling her bedroom door shut, she then moved aside, watching as the machine drew to a halt in front of the closed door, only to turn and wander past her bare feet, heading back into the living room.

 _Can't have you get stuck on a dress... That rug was bad enough last time._

Continuing onward towards the dining table, spotting two cardboard pizza boxes surrounded by glass plates, she offered Kuroki a smile, seeing him standing and waiting patiently. Prying open one of the boxes, an appetizing view of freshly cooked pizza met her eyes, and she pried two slices out, depositing them onto the plate in her hand.

 _Still have another day to figure out what to wear... I really hope Kyouma will be dressed up too. I don't know where he keeps any of his clothing but... He must have something nice to wear in that apartment._

Seating herself into a chair, and taking a bite from one of the slices, she gazed out of the large windows bordering the living room, taking in the lights of Akihabara shining among the dark of the evening beyond.

 _He might surprise me. He already did earlier today... Somehow Kyouma always has another trick up his sleeve._

Blushing among her chewing for a moment, she sat back, legs crossing beneath the table.

 _I'll guess I'll just have to wait and see._


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, February 14th, 2011; Akihabara, Tokyo; 5:11p.m.**

Standing in the bathroom of his apartment, Future Gadget #1 in hand, Okabe admired the mirror reflection of himself, laser blaster at the ready.

 _I look like a super villain from a spy movie. What an undeniably fascinating perspective! Straying from the dove, diving further beyond the malevolence of mad science... Into the realm of dastardly deeds._

Chuckling, and then laughing maniacally, he crossed his arms.

 _One cannot overthrow the ruling structures of the world... Without being dressed to fit the part! White is the natural choice for those intent on deceiving their foes._

Noticing the vibration of his cell phone on the bathroom sink, he set the blaster aside and scooped the phone into his palm.

 _Faris... What time is it? The ball starts at six, so perhaps she's just..._

Answering the call, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hououin Kyouma speaking."

 _"Hello there, master of mayhem."_

Smirking from her equally devious greeting, he leaned forward against the sink.

"Familiar with my repertoire, I see."

 _"Very much so. May I ask if you are ready for the evening, Mister Rintarou...?"_

Audibly chuckling, a hint of a giggle came over the line from her end.

"Of course. Ready and awaiting your arrival."

 _"Oh, well in that case, you don't have to wait any longer, nya."_

"You're already here?"

 _"Mhmm."_

"Blast, I'll have to skip final checks. Prepare yourself, Rumiho."

 _"Already have."_

"I'll be out in just a moment."

Ending the call and hustling out of the bathroom, he patted his pocket, feeling his wallet residing within, and then slipped his phone into the opposite pocket of his white pants. Pulling on his shirt collar twice, he inhaled a breath, and headed towards the door, swiftly pulling on a black pair of shoes.

 _Alright. Should have everything in order... Now to dive far into unknown territory. Whether or not I return, is up to the great influence of Steins Gate now._

Tugging the noisy metal door open, he slipped through, closing it behind and withdrawing a key, locking the deadbolt with two concise twists. Whirling around, devoid of the grand twirl of a lab coat, he hustled down the stairs, cautiously approaching the low light of the setting sun on the sidewalk.

 _I'm sure she took a car here. I believe her butler drives her places... And I already hear the vehicle in question. That answers that part._

Stepping onto the sidewalk, he turned aside, discovering the dark tinted windows of a large sedan parked out in front of the Tennouji CRT shop, only a few paces away.

Hesitantly walking alongside the vehicle, head tilting as he stepped alongside the rear passenger door, his hand reached out, fingers curling around the door handle.

 _This must be them, but I can't see a thing through the side windows..._

Tugging the handle towards himself, the door popped open, and he stepped aside, swinging it open fully. Bending down and peeking within, his curious eyes met those of Akiha Rumiho, sitting against the opposite door in a lean, with a growing smile of delight beneath wide eyes.

"Come on in, Kyouma."

Blinking in a pause from the allure in her voice, Okabe's mouth drifted open, taking in the unexpected transformation of the young woman sitting in front of him, donned in a dark-crimson off-shoulder dress that left the soft skin of her shoulders and collarbone exposed. Her prominent ponytails were absent, instead tucked behind her head in an elegant updo, and Ruby earrings glinted from her slight movements, leading his eyes down to her light red lips.

Clambering into the vehicle, suffering an unexpected loss of words, he distractedly observed the interior of the car after pulling the door shut beside himself.

 _Oh my god that suit... And he combed his hair!_

Discreetly exhaling with delight, surprised by his bright white coat and pants, Rumiho took in his appearance, heart beating as he buckled his seat belt, settled onto the seat, and then turned to her.

 _Good heavens she's lovely. And no ponytails? I've seen her out of her maid outfit but, this... This is a bit different. And I'm fairly certain she's dressing up specifically for my sake._

Pressing back into the leather seat as the car rolled into forward motion, both teens helplessly admired each other, mouths slightly open, waiting for one to speak first.

"...Well you look rather ravishing."

Chin rising with a hint of a giggle from his remark, her head tilted towards him, eyelashes fluttering.

"And you, mister mad scientist, suiting up like a dapper gentleman for me..."

Finding further words, his normal confidence began a cautious return.

"You weren't quite expecting such suave attire, were you?"

"I didn't know what to expect. But you're quite a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you. It's all part of my plan."

"Nya? What kind of plan?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Is it devious?"

"Perhaps."

"Good. In any case, Meowster Kyouma, I hope you're ready for this evening."

"Of course I am. Endeavoring into the unknown is what I do."

"That's good. Because you're now part of my plan."

His mouth opened with comic surprise.

"You have a counter plan?"

"I sure do. My plan supersedes the deviousness of your plan too, Kyouma."

"Is that so? The maid queen thinks she can outwit the greatest strategist of all of Steins Gate?"

Eyes meeting, a tense moment of raised eyebrows ensued. Then, after an innocent nod from Faris, both teens burst into laughter.

"Well I'm not surprised by your audacity... I suppose I'll have to see what's in store for us."

"Oh you just wait, Kyouma. We're going to have a splendid evening."

"I certainly hope so. One does not dress in fancy attire without pertinent reasoning for it."

"Especially for a day like valentine's day."

"Indeed."

Eyes meeting again, hints of blushes remained among smiles of mirth, and hearts beat steadily inside their chests. Then, after a moment of silence, Rumiho's hand slowly descended to Okabe's arm, fingers sliding down the white sleeve and curling gently around his wrist.

"I'm really glad you were able to do this... With me."

Heart beating harder from her softer speech, Okabe smiled for a moment.

"You did ask me to it... And I didn't want to let you down in the slightest."

Watching her eyes close, cheeks still red, he sat patiently.

"Thank you. That really means a lot."

"Of course."

 _It was doubtful that I would have anything else going on today... You're also the first female to offer any kind of valentine's outing._

Looking towards the windshield ahead, he distractedly watched numerous cars pass in several directions. Then, his vision slowly sank down to Rumiho's forearm resting just beside his, her fingers still curled around his wrist.

"...You don't mind, do you?"

Blinking from her voice, he peeked towards her.

"Oh, uh, no. Of course not."

"Alright."

Slowly running her thumb along the ridges of his hand, a murmur delicately issued from her throat, hidden among the low noise of the car.

 _Okabe. I don't know how tonight is going to go... But something tells me you'll make it amazing, and I can't wait._

* * *

 **Monday, February 14th, 2011; UDX Center, Akihabara, Tokyo; 6:02p.m.**

Walking among several well-dressed couples heading into the main lobby of the convention center, Rumiho tingled with excitement, keeping alongside Okabe as their arms shifted between each other, securely looped together.

"It appears we made it in."

"After a dramatic voyage, yes."

Humored by her quip, Okabe peeked towards her.

"Are we on time?"

"Should be."

"Then what time is it now?"

Lifting her cell phone from her bag, her thumb pressed against the keypad, and the date and time appeared in response.

"It started at six. We're doing just fine."

"That's good. Do you know what's on the itinerary?"

"There should be flyers around or something... I'm fairly certain the first event will be the buffet."

"For supper?"

"Of course. Haven't you ever eaten at one?"

"I mean... A hole in the wall restaurant, maybe."

Eying him with interest, her mouth curled into a smile.

"Then you're in for a treat, Kyouma. They'll probably be serving up all kinds of delicious goodies."

"Better than that of your own Queen May's...?"

Her eyebrow quirked, peeking towards him again.

"Impossible."

"I thought not. The culinary masterpieces of such a legendary Maid Cafe can never be bested."

"Well I'm glad to know you think so highly of my establishment. I'll make sure to tell the girls that you adore their handiwork."

"That being said, however... The buffet here still interests me. Mostly out of hunger."

"Patience, darling. We've barely gotten inside."

Craning his head to the side, he began pointing ahead.

"There's an information desk up over there. Maybe they have the schedule."

Several steps later, eying the attendant behind the counter with apprehension as they approached, Okabe's arm sneakily extended, snatching one of the flyers without a single pause as they drifted past.

"That was smooth."

Offering the pamphlet to Rumiho a moment later, she gingerly took it from his hand.

"Sleight of hand, my dear."

"I'm sure he saw you take it."

"And yet no vocal reaction came of it."

Smiling from his confident conclusion, she pried open the flyer with her thumb, and a hum of thought issued from her throat as she read a timeline of the evening's events.

"Well as we predicted Meowster, the buffet is our first stop. Probably to gather everyone together and socialize."

"Sounds risky."

"Oh it will be, but don't worry, I'm a master of small talk. Just stay by my side and follow my lead, and you'll gain a few points in social experiences."

"Marvelous. I've been needing to level up in that department."

"Yes you have. However, if you don't know what to say, just put food in your mouth instead."

"I didn't realize that was a viable option."

"It's only temporary. And in any case, I hope you're willing to talk, 'cause wearing a suit like that is bound to gather attention, nya."

Chin rising, his trademark smirk slowly returned.

"I fully expect my attire to be responsible for a variety of impulses from helpless bystanders. However, Miss Akiha, you speak as if your own ravishing appearance won't turn heads as well."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. But you're my valentine, Kyouma. My eyes will only be on you tonight."

Blinking, his heart beat unexpectedly from her honest statement, and he turned towards her, confirming the presence of a blush on her cheeks as she calmly looked up to him, eyes sparkling with light and admiration.

 _Right. Being her valentine, and her bringing me here to this ball, must be a manner of bringing me on a date. If that's the case, then the only logical course for this evening... Should be to make it as fun and enjoyable as possible. For science, of course._

Feeling his stomach grumble beneath his white coat, his head craned upward as various scents of food wafted through the air.

"Hungry?"

"Quite."

"Then lets get to that buffet, nya!"

* * *

Holding an empty platter in hand, a bead of sweat drifted down along Okabe's cheek as he stared at an impossibly large, varied array of food spread before himself on dozens of tables. Around him, numerous well-dressed guests ambled around, gathering samples and servings with hands and tongs and spoons, distracting his focus even further with ambient conversation and the clatter of dishware and hissing of heated food.

 _My god. Such extreme variety... An endless selection of sustenance for any palate, and yet I stand alone, shell shocked and indecisive. How horrendously ironic. Presented with ample opportunity, and yet... Where do I even begin?_

"Kyouma...?"

Head turning to the side, the bobbing updo of a pink-haired young woman met his eyes, vision lowering to the sweet smile on her face, and then the two plates in her hands.

"Faris. I'm afraid I cannot decide on anything."

"I can tell, you goof. You've been standing there for almost five minutes."

"Good lord, that long?"

"Anyway, your indecision no longer matters, because I've already picked out things for both of us."

Studying the matching contents on their plates, he produced a slow nod of approval.

"You're a lifesaver, Rumiho."

"Nya, maybe... There's all kinds of entrees here I've never even tried. Once you find that bold curiosity of yours again, we'll both dive into the culinary unknown."

Seeing her eyebrow rise above an oddly irresistible smile, a single chuckle rose from his throat

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we find a table?"

"Only if you lead the way, mister mad scientist."

Accepting one of her plates and stacking it onto the empty one in his hand, their arms looped together again, and they followed several couples towards an open dining area nearby. Passing through a large doorway, the glow of soft amber lighting met their eyes, and live music filled the air with a soft serenade of string instruments, dancing over the heads of dozens of occupants dining and conversing within.

"Oh wow."

Feeling Faris' arm tighten around his own, Okabe's head turned in a slow orbit, searching for open tables.

"There?"

"No, further in. Off to one side maybe."

"...Like that one over there?"

"Mmm... Yes."

Keeping pace alongside his stride, Faris hummed contently, already noticing wayward eyes and smiles as they meandered around numerous tables and chairs.

 _Told you, Kyouma. People are already eyeballing that snow white outfit of yours... And I doubt you've even noticed._

Cheeks lifting into a rosy grin, she exhaled daintily.

 _No matter, really. You're here with me and you're quite handsome tonight. That's all I care about right now._

* * *

Wiping his hands with a cloth napkin, Okabe's attention rose upwards as Faris suddenly returned to the table, sidling into the opposite chair in a remarkably graceful descent, and presenting a refilled plate piled full of various entrees.

"Hark, the adventurous mistress returns at long last."

Blinking, and pushing her platter to the middle of their table, Faris' lips curled into a toothy little smirk from his speech.

"Yes, Master Kyouma, I have returned from another epic voyage."

"Bearing curious sustenance partitions from places far beyond."

"Dark and strange borderlands, the likes of which you have only heard mysterious tales about."

"Are you inclined to describe the delicacies you bring forth?"

"Possibly, but before I do, please help yourself, Meowster."

"Promptly... What on earth is _that?_ "

Giggling from his break of character, she peeked towards the entree his finger pointed at.

"Seasoned Duck... I think. The heart-shaped bacon twists are adorably moe, so I had to get more than one. Might have to get more of the salmon too."

Poking one of the duck breasts with the tip of his fork, Okabe then speared it and deposited it onto his plate, before scooping portions of the other entrees on as well.

"Tell me what it tastes like."

"Probably similar to chicken."

Wrinkling her nose from his questionable statement, she pulled her plate back towards herself.

"I don't think all flying birds taste the same."

"Possibly not. Give me a moment and I'll confirm the palatability."

Cutting a portion of salmon with a knife, Rumiho watched with interest as Okabe consumed part of the aforementioned flank of meat. Watching a range of comic expressions display across his face, she slipped her forkful into her mouth as he produced a slow, hesitant nod.

"...Seems its edible."

"Taste?"

"Not poultry. Certainly curious in flavor and a little bit tougher... Can't say I've ever eaten this form of avian before."

"Do you like it?"

"Its alright, yes."

Watching as she sampled the same entree across the table, he sat back, gauging her reaction until she swallowed.

"...That's definitely not like chicken. But its good."

"Perhaps your opulent taste is more refined than mine."

Eyebrow rising, she then stuck her tongue out at him, followed by a light laugh as his face scrunched into a momentary frown in response.

"Coming from you and your level of eccentricity, that's a bit surprising."

Chewing on one of the bacon twists, Okabe's expression then returned to his de facto smirk after a swallow.

"Surprise is essential to my operational nature. When pitted against the world, part of the mad scientist methodology is to keep the enemy guessing."

"The enemy?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten, dear Rumiho... The Organization still scuttles among us in this world."

"I haven't forgotten, but... What you are implying concerns me."

Eyes meeting carefully, both teens began a calm observation of their surroundings, skin crawling with growing paranoia as they surveyed the dozens of people around themselves.

"I hate to confirm your suspicions... But I'm afraid I've already felt their presence among us."

Tingling with humor inside her chest, Faris slowly nodded, her voice lowering.

"I have too. People are watching us, but I haven't nailed down exactly where they are yet."

"Even on a day like today, the Organization slithers about with its insipid intentions... Relentless heathens."

Index finger distractedly pulling at his collar, Okabe then reached for a glass of water nearby.

"What's the plan, Kyouma?"

Swallowing a gulp, he set the cup back onto the table with precision.

"We'll finish our dining like normal. But once we venture onward to other events, be on full alert. There may be numerous agents situated throughout this structure."

Nodding, heart beating with excitement from the unexpected situation, her arms settled onto the table with fingers intersecting.

"Understood. Do you have any future gadgets on you?"

"Alas, I do not. We'll have to make do with improvised means in the event we engage in conflict."

"I see... Guess I'll be using my arsenal of super secret specialized moves."

"As you wish, Rumiho. Considering they've caught me without my protective shielding, I'll be forced to strike forth with full power, rendering them defeated with blows they won't soon forget."

Discreetly giggling from his imposing words, she studied the side of his face as he glared towards the band members in the far corner of the room.

 _Protective shielding... That must be what he calls his lab coat. Surely he has some secret armaments or defenses in that suit though. Maybe he's keeping them secret until the inevitable battles later tonight._

Exhaling silently, a murmur of mirth escaped her throat, and her neck grew warm as he looked directly at her again.

 _I'm not sure what's about to take place after eating, but I feel like his adventurous mayhem is about to be unleashed... And I can't resist joining him either. I wasn't expecting to get into role-playing, but something tells me its going to make this night even better. Somehow._

Hearts beating from a similar sense of mischief brewing, gentle smiles bloomed beneath quirked eyebrows as hands found utensils again.

 _Okabe, you big handsome goof... Do what you do best. Tonight's a co-operative experience, and all I want to do is be by your side... No matter what happens._

Twisting a portion of pasta around her fork, her eyes closed.

 _We'll have a wonderful evening... Come the nine hells, or high water. Or whatever we encounter._


	3. Chapter 3

**February 14th, 2011; UDX Center, Akihabara, Tokyo; 7:23p.m.**

Leaning back against the corner of a hallway wall, Okabe peered around the edge with furrowed eyebrows, remaining still and resolute as a hand pressed against his side, and Faris peeked around the corner as well, her pink updo brushing up beneath his chin.

Peeking down from the glint of ruby gemstones on her earrings, she then turned her head up towards him ever so slightly.

"I think we've lost those last two."

"Agreed. We should be free to catch our breath for the time being."

Rising upright in a turn and slumping back against Okabe, he exhaled unexpectedly as she pressed him flat against the wall, heeding his advice with literal exaggeration. Keeping him captive against her backside and looking up at the ceiling, she released an audible exhale of breath, and an unseen blush crept up onto Okabe's features from the lovely young woman now tucked up against him. Not entirely sure where to move his hands, he kept them pressed against the wall, and his cheeks, neck, and combed hair became noticeably warm.

"That was close, Kyouma. Those first three goons were easy to take down, but its a bit harder to aim my energy blasts while running."

A pleasantly sweet scent met his nose from her hair, and his mind began racing.

 _Good heavens she's got me pinned... This must be part of her plan to outwit my plans. But she's working with me to tackle the Organization... Is she a double agent? Or perhaps she's pursuing her own means. Regardless, her feminine charms are whittling away at my stoic manner, distracting me from my objectives..._

"I, uhh, yes. At least we identified several of them. That enormous bow tie the one was wearing was a hideously obvious giveaway."

"I'll say. No sense of style... At least we have competence there."

 _Aside from her destructive allure... It seems the organization's efforts at disguise are faltering. Excellent. Bureaucratic-length equivocation may be effective after all._

Inhaling silently as her body lifted away moments later, he pushed himself from the wall, only to pause with helpless, magnetic entrancement as she turned on her heel. In a gentle whirl of movement, her crimson dress slowly rippled around her legs, earrings glinted, and a teasing gloss of light reflected across her lipstick as her head tilted.

"So now that we've outwitted the opposition for the time being, I do believe there's other activities to take part in, nya."

Blinking, having forgotten the order of words printed on the event flyer in his coat pocket, he weakly nodded.

"Yes, of course."

 _Blast. I've been rendered nearly speechless by the ultimate come-hither..._

"Come along, darling."

Lured closer by her sing-song words, she looped her arm around his and towed him into motion back down the hallway. Regaining some semblance of composure seconds later, he resumed pace alongside her elegant stride, peering ahead as they wandered back towards the warm lighting and low music of the main room.

"What's the plan now, Agent Akiha?"

"I thought you had the master plan, _Meowster._ "

Humored by the perplexed look that followed, her free hand drooped into a feline paw towards him.

"We'll be socializing. Unless the cat still has your tongue..."

Squinting with resolve, he drew in a huff of breath.

"I'll be more than able to converse. Just as long as you don't completely sabotage me with your womanly charms."

Rolling her eyes with a giggle, Faris sighed with cheeky delight.

"You know, just because you said that..."

"Yes, I know. Its likely I've already arranged my own folly."

"Oh you'll be fine, silly."

"We'll see. Outpacing enemy agents is one thing... But contending with an enchantress while conversing with strangers, is a completely different challenge."

"I'm sure you're more than capable, mister mad scientist."

"Indubitably. But at this point, only time and the great Gate of Steiner will bring forth the outcome."

Face splitting into a grin from her resulting giggle, Okabe stared ahead confidently.

 _Yes. Steins Gate will inspire me towards victory. I can feel it in my bones... Everything will make sense in the long run._

* * *

 **UDX Center; 8:14p.m.**

"So how long have you two been together?"

Hearing the words of the inevitable question seemingly echo in space, spoken by another couple standing before the pair, their heads turned towards each other. Several answers were hastily constructed in their minds, but as Okabe blinked helplessly, Faris' mouth opened, choosing one.

"Oh, we're not together... But he's my valentine tonight, and I wanted to do something special. As friends."

"Aww. Even as a valentine, you're not going out? My apologies."

Heart aching sharply from the irony, Faris feigned a quick smile, eyes closing and insides burning.

"No worries. We're just here for a good time."

"You two must be close friends to share a special night like this."

Rediscovering his voice, Okabe nodded.

"Quite so. Rumiho has always been generous and helpful with my plights, and I wanted to offer her my gratitude."

Watching interesting looks arise on the faces of the couple in front of them, he looked aside, discovering a hint of genuine smile growing on Faris' lips as her eyes opened.

"...So, she asked if I would be her valentine, and I said yes. Without hesitation."

 _There we are._

"That's adorable! You both sure dressed up for the occasion too."

Chin rising proudly, Okabe's arm moved, readily accepting the coming hug as Faris pressed against his side, arms curling tight around each other's backs.

"He did surprise me with his getup... I think its fantastic, honestly. Sure surprised me when we first met up."

Feeling her head nuzzle against his shoulder, Okabe chuckled contently.

 _Excellent work, me. A couple more social points added to the coffers... I could get used to this._

"I already knew Rumiho would look marvelous... So I made sure to dress myself to be worthy of her company."

"Ooohh, impressing the pretty lady? I think he likes you, honey."

Grinning with mirth, her bare shoulder tucked under her chin in a cute shrug.

"Oh I know he does. Why else would he say yes?"

Peeking up towards Okabe, she grinned from the obvious blush beneath his eyes.

 _Tell me Kyouma... Why else would you have said yes? A Valentine's date only means one or two things between best friends._

Eyes meeting, his expression softened as his blush faded, only for one to arise on her own cheeks.

 _And besides, If you do like me, just tell me. I really like you, so only good things will happen if you just say so._

Heart beating with a flutter of excitement, her arm tightened around his back.

 _You said yes once... Maybe you'll say it again. That would be amazing. Mostly because you're amazing._

* * *

 **UDX Center; 8:29p.m.**

Standing together in matching leans, arms propped onto the railing of a balcony overlooking the main room, both teens watched the endless movements of people drinking and dining one story below. In the limited space between them, silent strings of thought meandered, and hidden heartbeats thumped among the busy ambience filling the air, keeping them both in a captive state of contemplation.

 _People keep asking if we're together... I suppose for an event like this, it would make sense. I agreed to come along out of good graces, and although I'm not entirely sure of her initial intent... Maid Queen Faris sure is having fun sashaying around and lapping up the attention... And I guess I am too. She's quite happy with having me around, even though she does a majority of the talking._

Vision inching along the railing, to the glow of her bare arms resting flat, he focused on the soft features of her skin reflecting the warm lights of the ceiling.

 _She's enjoying this event, and I am too. I can't say I've ever been to anything like this, much less with Rumiho as my adventure companion... But as long as there's a smile on her face, I must be doing something right._

Peeking towards her, a humored grunt left his throat, seeing her already lost in a gaze towards him.

 _Case in point._

Studying his ever-evolving expressions mirroring the unseen thoughts in his mind, Faris' eyes drifted down along the shaved features of his face, down to the tip of his chin. Rising up to his lips, held slightly open and ready to produce the next set of words, she tingled with flights of romantic elation.

 _Kyouma. You say I'm enchanting, and yet, whenever you speak... Mee-yoww you're handsome. You don't even have to go off on one of your eccentric rambles, even though I love when you do... You inspirational goofball. You're hilarious and adorable and ridiculous, and somehow I got you here on a valentine's date... Somehow._

Watching his head rise as he stood upright, leaning back in a stretch, she lifted herself from the railing as well, waiting patiently as he went through a series of motions. Straightening his coat with a downward tug, he then slipped his hands into the front pockets.

 _Instead of hiding them in there... You should hold my hand or something._

"Been standing for a little while... Why don't we sit down."

Looking over her shoulder towards a rather inviting couch tucked against the wall, a gentle breath left her nose.

 _You're so clueless, and I love it._

"Sure."

Moving alongside his steps, brushing against him with a nudge, he unexpectedly scooped her into another side-hug, and a youthful giggle burst from her insides, prompting her to step in front of him, halting his steps. Surrounding him with a fierce hug, pressing her face against his tie and nuzzling up under his chin, a mirth-laden murmur issued from her throat as he tucked her into his returning embrace.

 _Maybe you're not totally clueless... I think I'm melting. I need to hug you more often._

Stepping back, she batted his chest with both of her kitten paws, mouth curling into an iconic cat face.

 _My valentine... Sweetheart. Goof. I might hug you again when you sit down._

Turning and flouncing onto the middle of the couch's invitingly squishy cushions, she watched patiently as Okabe settled into the corner beside her, resting his arms onto the sides and back of the furniture.

"Much better."

Sliding herself over and settling against his shoulder in a lean, his eyebrow rose as her arm tucked behind his neck, and she peeked up towards him. The pendant of her ruby earring rested on his shoulder, and a perfectly content smile adorned her expression beneath curious, sparkling eyes.

"That's kind of what I was thinking."

Absorbing the endless admiration emanating from her, a fuzzy cloud of warmth began to overtake his senses, spreading throughout his being.

 _This is probably the calmest I've ever seen her... And the warmest I've ever felt. I'm burning up in this outfit, and I think she's partly responsible, gazing at me like that._

Watching her slowly blink, he studied her darkened eyelashes, and then the glimmer of reflecting light hovering over the distinct reddish color of her eyes, surrounding her expectedly dilated pupils.

 _My god this is addicting... I don't want to tear my eyes away from this. A sight I've wanted to see for so long... Akiha Rumiho, unguarded, honest... Real. She's got real emotions going on full blast, and its almost too much to handle... And yet, I'm the one bringing them out of her. This is mayhem, and its strange and fascinating... Being close to my female friend like this._

Palm resting onto the soft skin of her shoulder, his thumb drifted back and forth, passing over the ridge of her collarbone repeatedly.

 _Doing things like this, and the motions she's made and things she's said earlier... Ordinarily I'd be hesitant anywhere else, but in here, with just the two of us in this time and place... Somehow its just... Perfectly fine. Sitting here, close together... Its perfectly fine, and not a single soul in here would even say otherwise. Not that their opinions would matter anyway._

Mouth curling into a smile, his head settled back to the side, chin resting on her arm, and both teens sat quietly, watching the other peacefully, minds wandering through a calm, fuzzy realm of emotions and heartbeats.

 _Honestly, nobody's opinion matters. I don't even know what time it is. That doesn't matter too much either. I don't think anything even matters right now... Besides you, and me._

 _Maybe that's just how things should be._

* * *

 **UDX Center; 9:20p.m.**

"...Huh. That's, what, almost a year?"

"I believe so."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Oh, well, we're just valentines right now. I asked him the other day if he wanted to come along."

"Wait, are you two together? I mean, this is a couple's event."

Mouth opening, and train of thought faltering, Rumiho's heart grew heavy, but as soon as she turned and her eyes met Okabe's, he produced an unexpected nod.

"We might be. She invited me along, and so far its been a wonderful time."

"Ohh... That's awesome! Are you two going to see each other after the ball?"

Slowly grinning from her bashful blinking, having successfully caught her off guard, Okabe's arm tightened around her sides, and she wiggled with a giddy bubble of excitement.

 _We MIGHT be together...?! When did you... You're skirting around important stuff, Okabe!_

"Perhaps."

Bursting into a giggle, Faris turned and pawed him with her hands again.

"I know I wouldn't mind seeing him afterwards! I mean, its hard not to be smitten by such a handsome valentine..."

Laughing lightly as she batted him continuously with her paws, his heart beat heftily from the weight of the words so casually exchanged seconds earlier.

 _Right. Some part of my brain approved what just came out of my mouth... And she dropped an innocent little bombshell right afterward. I think I'm grasping what exactly is going on here. Tonight isn't just a valentine's outing... This is a cleverly disguised first date._

Eyes meeting, eyebrows rose from the shared revelations.

 _Akiha Rumiho... You are lovely, and your outstanding wit might possibly earn you my ongoing presence... But I'll only know for sure when Steins Gate finally opens, at the tail end of this adventurous evening._

* * *

 **UDX Center; 10:06p.m.**

Wandering towards the ballroom, which was surprisingly dark inside, much louder music blasted from within among the indiscernible speech and laughter of people dancing, drinking, and wandering around. Flashes of colored strobing lights wandered around the room, illuminating individual people inside in fleeting moments of colored visibility, and Okabe watched the ongoing mayhem with morbid curiosity as he and Faris drew closer to the doorway.

"Is this a rave?"

"Raves are much wilder, Kyouma. This is what dances have become in our day and age."

Stepping into the realm of darkness, Okabe's feet then drew to a halt, staring at the center stage where numerous couples and individuals frolicked and strutted about freely.

"Faris... _Rumiho_."

"Yes?"

"I... Have an important confession to make."

Physically turning him with unexpected strength, Faris faced him directly, heart beating with a sudden surge of seriousness visible on her face.

"What kind of confession?"

Looking towards the couples moving around among the strobing lights and colors, his hand rose to the back of his head, scratching his hair.

"It's just... I've never actually danced."

Exhaling from the release of tension, she touched her hand to her face.

"Okabe..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Watching her head shake, her arm lifted, and she burst into laughter.

"...That's your confession? I thought something terrible was going on or you weren't having fun!"

"What? Good heavens. I've just never danced, so I wanted to spare you my horrendous attempts."

"Oh, you're not sparing anything. You're going to learn how to dance, and I'm going to show you!"

"I, uhh, but..."

"Follow me, _Meowster!_ "

Mouth opening, Okabe stammered as she dragged him into motion towards the open floor.

"Dancing is actually fairly simple! Most dances are just a couple steps and movements in one big looping pattern!"

"Understood, but instructions don't compare to actual practice!"

"Then come get some actual practice!"

Drawing to a halt in an open space, she faced him, and her arms extended towards him, palms opening.

"Take my hands."

"Both of them?"

"Yep! Put your right foot there, and your left... _There_. Now, follow my movements. One, two... Three, four."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now repeat, one, two, three... Four."

"Almost stepped on your foot, sorry."

"You're fine. Just keep doing these same steps and moves."

Watching him with patient approval, she stepped back and forth with him in tandem, eyes settling on their held hands for a moment.

 _And keep holding my paws like this, you handsome man... I might faint if you let me go._

* * *

Twisting and stepping with improving speed and finesse, Faris kept Okabe on his toes with changing movements and patterns, and after a moment, a laugh issued from her reddened cheeks.

"So, uh, Kyouma..."

"Yes?"

"Just so you're aware, since you aren't... Your white suit is glowing in the dark."

Peeking at the sleeves of his coat, his mouth drew open from the visual phenomenon, and he peered around with mild paranoia as people shouted and laughed nearby.

"Well that's certainly an odd development..."

 _Can't be radiological material in my attire... Can it? Everyone here would be sick from radiation. I suppose a Geiger counter is due for assembly by the lab..._

"There's blacklights in here. That's why."

"Ah. Ultraviolet light... Curious."

"I like it! You look pretty spectacular in that glowing getup."

"Thank you... I suppose it fits my persona well enough."

"Weird light science happening on my favorite mad scientist? I think its perfectly fitting, nya!"

Grinning among a chuckle, he produced a shrug, and she hurried forward, squeezing him into a hug and forcing further laughter out of both of their lungs.

 _First time dancing... Seems we're doing alright. Nary a misstep or stumble... Just stay focused on the footwork, Hououin. The mistress is pleased by our audacious bravery. Don't dare foil the operation now!_

* * *

Strutting around on the dance floor, moving among the rich notes of slower music and brushing past other couples, Okabe's hand kept a firm placement on Faris' back, and their shoulders continuously brushed close, matched by their held hands held out between each other.

 _At last, this is the ball itself... Couples dancing slowly with the ones dearest to them... And here we are. Dancing as dear friends... Or something else, maybe._

Squinting from a flash of light moving across his face, his eyes met those of Rumiho's, and she stuck the tip of her tongue out playfully, only to beam with mirth afterward.

 _Yes, you are dear to me, Rumiho. Especially after the trials we went through half a year ago... It was your sacrificial D-mail that brought us over the one percent mark, after all. I won't soon forget what we've been through, and what you've given up for everyone else._

Returning her gaze with a calming sense of confidence, a warm breath drifted from his nose.

 _That, and your boundless generosity... Those are some of the reasons I'm perfectly fine with everything that's happened tonight. The others, I'll just chalk up to the realizations of feelings and emotions... And probably the fact that a lovely young woman adores me and asked me to a valentine's date._

Laughing lightly, an audible sigh wandered out from his lungs.

 _Yeah, that might be part of it._

* * *

Slowly drifting along the floor, circling around other couples in the same manner of movement, their shoulders kept pressed together, and hair continuously tickled each other's faces. Staying close together in half of a hug, while halfway dancing, they remained a mere breath apart, calmly looking in the same direction.

 _Slow dancing to a piano... I didn't even know you cared for these kinds of things, Okabe. You're always full of surprises. I know we were already dancing, but other people sat down, and you're still going strong. Determined, and romantic? I love it!_

Sensing the warmth and steadfast muscle of his arm behind her back, she turned her head slightly, letting hints of her pink hair brush up beneath his chin.

 _Can you feel my heart, Kyouma? 'Cause its beating pretty fast thanks to you... I'm not gazing into your eyes like I was earlier, but you're so close to me right now and I just wanna..._

Resisting the impulse to look upwards, her heart sighed, and a shiver cascaded through her skin, disguised by their continued movements.

 _Maybe not now... Later. And knowing you, you'll be so adorably unsuspecting, whenever it happens._

Eyebrow twitching from the tickle of her hair, Okabe hardened his expression, fending off the resulting itch.

 _Distracting me with the wayward touches of your velvety pink locks... Faris, my dear lady, you continue to tear apart of the fabric of my hard exterior. And yet I seem to enjoy the corresponding weakness... Permeating my insides with your romantic enrapture, sidling in through the cavity in my shell you've worn through... Settling so gently inside, curling up like a kitten, and beckoning my attention..._

 _It's driving me to a breaking point. Do I cave to the charms of Akiha Rumiho? Or do I remain resolute, and pass this evening off as a fleeting, fun adventure?_

Feeling a lump grow in his throat, a wave of guilt drew across his skin, spiking the temperature of his face and hair to an unbearable extreme.

 _Which would I regret more? Passing this off as an experiment? Or jumping down into the unknown like I so proudly touted hours ago...?_

Lips parting in an exhale, he touched his chin against Rumiho's forehead.

 _To pass this off as temporary... Would be wasteful, and would completely sabotage my intentions... Showing her that I appreciate all she has done for the lab, and for myself, and all of our friends. She would be greatly disappointed, and that would be unforgivable on my part. She asked me to this ball, and I said yes. I bought this spectacular white suit for a reason. Everything that's occurred tonight has happened for their respective reasons._

Feeling her playfully nudge closer to him, a bashful sigh drew a hot breath of finality from his lungs.

 _What's the harm anyway? She's a strong, magnificent young woman, forging her own path in our unforgiving world... And even with all she busies herself with... If I fall her way, I know for certain that she'll be there to catch me._

Picturing distant imagery of violent, tragic events on a past world line, mingling with a blur of tearfully choked words spoken by the pink-haired girl before him, his footfall slowed to a halt, and he drew her unexpectedly into an embrace, listening to the whimper that left her nose as she buried her face into his chest, arms curling tight around each other.

 _God knows I've been there for her, in those sad places of the past._


	4. Chapter 4

**UDX Center, Akihabara, Tokyo; 11:37 p.m.**

Wandering down a hallway, a short distance from the dining room, Okabe and Faris both meandered together to nowhere in particular, cooling off from the humidity of the ballroom-turned dance party. Reading signs mounted from the roof, directing occupants to stairwells and other rooms throughout the facility, Okabe then ran his free hand up into his hair, messing up the already-fading order brought forth by a comb hours before.

Drawing to a halt in the middle of the junction of two hallways, he peered towards the end of all four passages, and then settled onto Rumiho beside him, who was eying him with noted interest.

Mouth opening from her expression, her eyes wandered further upward along his face.

"Your hair is a little messy."

"I'm sure it is, forgive me."

Watching patiently as her arm rose, her fingers spread apart and pushed into his hair, lifting a thick tuft aloft and squeezing it between her knuckles.

"I like it... Looks more like you."

Slipping her fingers out, her hand settled onto his shoulder, and a breath daintily left her lungs as she looked aside. Distractedly joining her observance of the hallway they had just traveled through, however, nothing of notable interest was seen beyond. Scooping together words in the midst of the quiet moment that followed, Okabe's mouth opened, shut, and then opened again.

"It... Would seem we've neutralized the Organization's nefarious efforts this evening."

"You think so, nya?"

"I haven't seen eye or ear of any additional agents... I'm confident we're in the clear."

"That's good."

Turning back towards him, her vision rose up along his white tie, to the side of his face as he kept a vigilant watch towards the distant movement in the dining room.

"...Besides, even if we didn't get all of them, I'm not worried."

Nudging his chin with the length of her thumb, her other fingers curled in a brush against his neck, and his eyebrows rose, head bashfully turning towards her.

"No?"

Gently shaking her head, an omnipresent blush returned to her cheeks.

"Nope."

Feeling their held hands tighten, she leaned against him and rose upward, and the remaining words queued for speech floated away from Okabe's mind as she tucked up close.

"Not worried at all."

Realizing the intimate moment as her sparkling eyes fluttered closed, his eyelids slammed shut as her whisper echoed through the newfound silence in his head. Then, a new sensation emerged, of soft, wet lips pressing tenderly against his own, and a ripple of surprise swept through him, lifting his eyebrows higher as he took in the unseen experience.

Standing still for an unidentifiable duration of time, both teens listened to throbbing heartbeats echoing inside themselves, and somewhere nearby, the echoes of clapping applause seemed to be happening just for them.

 _Jumping into the unknown... For science. Of course._

A rush of cool air met their faces as their lips drifted apart, and eyes cautiously peeked open, discovering pleasantly surprised expressions on both of their faces as their eyes naturally met. Seconds later, their arms gently snaked around the other's waists, and Rumiho lowered her head onto his collar, a gentle murmur issuing from her throat.

"...You're always around to protect me, somehow. You're my knight in white... _Okabe_."

Heart racing from her tender words, and the whirlwind of a first kiss, he blinked several times. Getting his train of thought back in order, however, he rested his chin onto her pink hair with great care, keeping her safe in their embrace.

"I suppose I am... _Rumiho_."

* * *

 **UDX Center, Akihabara, Tokyo; 11:51 p.m.**

Standing together by the ever-flowing curiosity of a chocolate fondue fountain, Okabe watched several others offer various fruits, cookies and other sweets to the waterfall of liquid chocolate, before retrieving and eating them with various exclamations, laughter, and smacking of lips and tongues.

 _A volcanic dessert deity... Covering sacrifices with molten chocolate lava. What a strange, delicious ritual._

Spearing a marshmallow with a skewer, he stuck it closer to the fiery, bubbling flow of caffeine and sugar, watching with morbid interest as the marshmallow was enveloped by the brown liquid.

 _Fascinating._

Looking aside as Faris shut her cell phone, she reached beneath his arms, slipping it into one of the pockets of his coat.

"Do we have confirmation of an exit strategy?"

"Uh huh. I'm thinking we should head out around twelve fifteen. I hope you won't mind spending some down time at my place..."

Eyes meeting, Okabe distractedly attempted to withdraw the marshmallow from its chocolatey doom as she smirked mischievously.

"...Unless you can't handle alone time with Miss NyanNyan."

Failing miserably at the dessert retrieval, he remained helplessly immobile as she nuzzled up against his shoulder, producing a devastating come-hither smile, complete with fluttering eyelids and a bat of her adorable cat paw against him.

 _Cannot resist... Defenses failing..._

"I... Wouldn't mind at all."

"Nya? That's good. I figured... But I wanted to ask."

Following her hand as it hovered down and slipped around his wrist, she lifted the chocolate coated marshmallow up to her lips, taking a bite out of it, and licking her lips, watching his expressions change with great amusement.

 _Good lord. I have no idea what I'm in for if she's behaving like this. Such rampant displays of romantic seduction... Can I handle this mayhem? I feel strange... Drawn to her allure with only feeble resistance... What is wrong with my motor functions? She's pirated control of my arm, and I can't even regain contact. Add to that, something else is operating autonomously... What in the nine hells... These pants are horrendously tight._

Watching her consume the entire marshmallow, among the laughter and comments from others regarding his apparent stupor, she then gathered his free hand, leading him to the adjacent table full of dippable snacks and cookies.

"Take your pick Kyouma. I promise I'll let you eat the next one... That marshmallow looked too good to let you have it though."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Was very tasty... Kinda like that kiss earlier."

Feeling her lean against him, he stood firm.

"Yeah."

Looking over his shoulder, she peacefully blinked, nuzzling against the folds of his white sleeve.

"Okabe."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For the kiss?"

"That, and for coming along with me tonight... You've really made this whole evening special."

Eyes closing, he beamed with pride.

"Of course. I've been indebted to you for many reasons... I couldn't bear to disappoint you with all you've done for me."

Her arms tightened around him.

"You don't owe me anything, silly... I just wanted you to be my valentine, and you sure delivered... Handsome goofball. I've never had this much fun on any other valentines day."

Drinking in her mirth and honesty, he sighed.

"Considering I've never been anyone's valentine, ever... These past few hours have been quite an enjoyable experience."

"Nnnyeah?"

"Frankly I'm surprised my bumbling antics didn't bring forth any form of disaster. Even the organization's thugs were brought to a concise defeat."

"Oh Meowster... Your antics were part of why I enjoyed it. Not even a dress suit stops you from being the goofball that I love."

Blinking from the sensitive word that somehow escaped her mouth, she then buried her face into his sleeve.

"I-I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Rumiho."

Exhaling a sigh into his arm, she then slumped against him.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

 _I'd rather hear honesty from the heart, over anything else._

Watching her peek up to him again, the corner of his mouth curled into a warm smile.

 _...Especially when it answers a pertinent question._

* * *

 **Tuesday, February 15th, 2011; Akihabara, Tokyo; 00:23 a.m.**

"Its me... Yes, we've departed checkpoint V unscathed. En route to final destination... No, not that one. Metaphors aside, the results of our data mining will be sent for de-encryption post-haste."

Peeking at Rumiho as they walked together, wandering away from the entrance of the Crossfield UDX Center, he then peered ahead, eyes following the gentle curve of the elevated walkway they were upon.

"Ready the computation center for thorough analyzation. Stage three of the mission begins immediately. El, Psy, Congroo."

Stowing his phone into the pocket of his white pants, he grunted confidently, cooling off from the heat of the convention center and watching puffs of breath rise from their mouths.

"You live close, if I recall correctly."

"I do, nya. Just down the way."

Watching his head rise along a distinctly tall condominium high rise ahead, she then drew closer to him, tucking her arm within his suit coat.

"Excellent. We're in no position to be exposed long-term to this polar frigidity. The less time spent outside, vulnerable to Organization counter-attacks, the better."

Peeking down as she nuzzled against him, slowing their footfall, he realized she was still simply in a dress, with obviously exposed shoulders.

"Faris... Do you require thermal shielding?"

"Nya? I didn't bring a coat, if that's what you mean."

Eyes meeting, seeing her cheeks red and rosy from the cold air, a lengthy breath of steam drew from his nose.

 _I'm still hotter than all of the hells... Shedding a layer may help regulate core temperatures._

Drawing to a halt, he swiftly shrugged off his white suit coat.

 _...And adding a layer will boost yours._

"Here."

Draping the coat over her shoulders, her mouth drew open with pleasant surprise, and she slipped her arms into the sleeves, peeking up at him fondly.

"Well aren't you a gentleman... Kyouma."

"It happens. Although through selective circumstances."

Drawing the coat together with the top button, she looped her arm through his, and they began into motion again, approaching a set of stairs ahead.

 _Pre-warmed and everything... We may only be a few minutes from the lobby, but this... Is purr-fect._

* * *

Standing in the pleasant, conditioned warmth of an elevator car, Okabe watched the glow of a small light rise along the numbers of the building's floors. Beside him, Faris remained against his shoulder, studying the passive expression on his face. Suspended between them, their hands remained curled together, fingers interlocked between each other.

 _After midnight, almost home with Okabe by my side... He'd better spend the night. He's not escaping that easily after such an amazing night. Especially after getting that kiss!_

Eying the profile of his lips, she tingled with desire.

 _Oh, he'll want to stay. I'll make sure of it. I don't know where else he would be at this hour anyway... Besides his apartment._

Picturing his cramped, chaotic domain, lacking in chairs and a bed, a breath drifted from her nose.

 _You keep calling my condo a palace of opulence, Kyouma, but a royal palace isn't quite complete without a prince... And these past few hours have shown you're more than capable of being princely, you handsome goof._

Heart stirring, she brushed her chin across the sleeve of his shoulder, watching as his face turned her way in response.

 _Mmmmeow. Come closer, you. Let me into that big heart of yours... And be my prince._

Eyes meeting in a fleeting connection, sweet smiles graced both of their faces in the darkness.

 _Prince Okabe... My knight in white._

* * *

 **February 15th, 2011; Akiha Residence, Akihabara, Tokyo; 00:57 a.m.**

Low notes of relaxing music wandered from several speakers in the spacious living room of the penthouse condominium, filling the warm, dimly lit room with a sense of calm and comfort. On the large sectional couch in the middle, both Rumiho and Okabe sat together in a cuddling embrace, reclining into the squishy depths of the cushions and keeping their hands held as they silently gazed at each other. Having previously changed into a T-shirt and pajama shorts, and Okabe having taken off his shoes and tie, both teens buzzed with admiration, hearts beating in tandem somewhere among the music, and minds lost in the depths of wandering thought.

 _Whatever happens here... I have little control over. This is the domain of the beckoning cat... The opulent abode of Akiha Rumiho._

His mouth curled into a hint of a grin.

 _Somehow I feel quite content, being in her realm... And she is content with my presence as well. No, not content, quite pleased, actually. Watching me so happily and patiently like she did a few hours ago. She's got me where she wants me, and clearly she knows it._

Eyes lowering from the soft rosy skin of her cheeks, down to her neck, and then briefly, bashfully wandering along the figure hinted beneath the colorful T-shirt she was wearing, his vision swiftly rose upwards again.

 _With that being said... Dressing like she has, and revealing the length of her pink-colored mane... I do believe she's comfortable with me seeing her like this. Her true self. Not the Maid Queen, but the fair, lovely..._

"Faris... Rumiho."

"Nnnn _yeah?_ "

"I've... Never seen your hair like this before."

Tilting her head upright, her free hand rose, and her index finger curled into her lengthy locks, twisting around and becoming entwined for a moment.

"I know you haven't... Do you like it?"

At first nodding, his mouth opened seconds later.

"Yes. I do."

Smiling with a hint of a blush, her vision sank lower to their held hands, and then a brave question resurfaced in her mind.

"Kyouma. _Okabe_ , I mean."

"Yes?"

Gathering further courage, a sigh left her chest, and her eyes rose, meeting his.

"Do you like me?"

Throat locking from her simple question, he blinked, mind scrambling and heart echoing in his chest as she squeezed his hand tighter.

 _Do I like you? Such a simple query and yet, so remarkably important... We are good friends, and whether you are aware of it or not, we've been through a series of calamitous scenarios together... The events of which have shown me unexpected bravery and strength, especially persevering without your beloved father. You've revealed personality traits I did not expect from the flighty cafe maid you portray yourself as, showing that there's always more than meets the eye among our fellow humans._

Chest tingling from an emerging acceptance of feelings for her, a hint of a smile began to lift his features.

 _Aside from that... You are admittedly easy on the eyes, Rumiho. And this valentine's date we've experienced was much more fun than I initially expected... You know what, miss Akiha, I believe I have an answer for you._

"Yes... I do like you."

Sitting upright, her mouth opened, staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and pleasant surprise.

"You mean that?"

"I mean it... I think I can safely say so, given our recent experiences."

"Ohh Kyouma!"

Gathering her legs onto the couch, she swiftly shuffled over and knelt over him. Perching her rear onto his lap and surrounding his neck with her arms, Okabe suddenly found himself face to face with Rumiho, his peripheral vision seemingly obscured by the spread of her pink hair over her shoulders.

"I really like you. More than you probably know."

"Honestly I have a fair idea, but..."

"Maybe you do. You always seem to know things when people think you don't."

Chuckling lightly, he politely exhaled.

"I could say the same about you, Maid Queen."

Tilting her head slightly, their eyes exchanged volumes of data silently, and her eyelids fluttered as her nose drew nearer to his.

"Okabe... Can I say something?"

"Fire away."

"I want you... To be my prince."

Eyebrows rising, he eyed her with continued interest.

 _Prince? Perhaps her domain does have a structuring of royalty within. Then again..._

"...I thought I was already your knight."

"You are. But you should be both of them. For me."

Hearts pounded mercilessly inside their chests.

"Be your prince... And knight?"

Touching her nose against his, breaths issued back and forth between their faces.

"Yes."

"You mean, like, dating?"

A sweet little smile spread across her lips from his bashful question.

"That's exactly what I mean, silly."

Closing the distance, her bosom settled against him as her lips pressed softly against his, and their eyelids drooped shut as they settled into the mysterious realm of a long, tender kiss. Lifting his hand upwards behind her back, unseen, he brushed his fingers in among her long hair, capturing a group of it in his palm as he tucked his hand gently against the back of her neck.

Listening to the resulting murmur of a moan issuing from her throat, their lips then parted, but she remained close.

"I could do that."

"Nyeah?"

"Yeah."

"I hope I get to be your princess then."

"Of course."

 _Whatever you wish, Rumiho. If you want me to be your prince... It would only be logical. Reasonable... And probably enjoyable._

Pushing back together into another wetter kiss, a happy sigh left her nose as she tucked her fingers up into his messy hair.

 _Ohhh Okabe, you master of mayhem... Handsome goofball... Mad Scientist... Whatever you are... Thank you._

* * *

 **Akiha Residence, Akihabara, Tokyo; 01:31 a.m.**

Laying comfortably beneath the sheets of the enormous bed in Rumiho's bedroom, Okabe stared at the dark ceiling in a drowsy state of contemplation. Listening to the peaceful draw and release of breath from the young woman snuggled up against his side, his mind sifted through a variety of imagery and emotions from the previous hours.

 _Right. This is certainly a development... Spending a night away from the lab... Enveloped in the comforts of a cat's den._

Head tilting aside, her velvet locks brushed against his chin, and the gentle beat of her heart seemed to resonate through her arms, echoing among his own.

 _Here I am. With Faris by my side... Both literally, and metaphorically. A whirlwind adventure on the day of Saint Valentine, and a charming experience of romancing that I certainly wasn't expecting from the beginning... And yet, who was it that hinted to other wayward couples that we were possibly together?_

Buzzing with overwhelming warmth inside and out, he inhaled a great breath, doing his best to not disturb her with movement.

 _Something inside me approved saying so. Clearly the same something that so readily enjoyed being kissed as well. Attraction? Desire? Both, perhaps. Its difficult to resist the allure of a lady when her express intent is to keep your attention to her, which she has no trouble in doing. Even now, in simple bed clothing... Good heavens. Why deny it? She's lovely and she knows it. Especially with the legendary length of her mane she's so casually revealed to me, and her short, shapely figure..._

Burning up in a blush of perversion, he turned his head away.

 _Faris... You've wiped out my shell of resistance entirely. But its quite alright. I have no need to keep you at a distance any longer. Not with what we've both experienced in this past year... Double oh seven._

Picturing distant memories of the young woman staring at her cell phone, seconds away from unknowingly changing the world around them, Okabe's eyes drifted shut.

 _Both of your D-mails... Bringing your father back, and letting him go again... I can't begin to imagine the heaviness in your heart when you had to choose between the life of your friend, and the life of your own father. You decided on Mayuri's life, and endured the same sacrificial loss again... And for that, I can never truly repay you. You may say that I owe you nothing, but with all of the harrowing nightmares I endured with the phone-wave... Granting my friends their ultimate wishes, only to be forced to take them back... I don't know how else to reconcile things._

Peeking open to the dark bedroom again, he lay still as Rumiho readjusted her body, her slender arm drawing slightly tighter around his waist.

 _Dear Rumiho... It wasn't until I shouldered some of your personal tragedy, for Mayuri's sake, that I began to truly value who you are. Please forgive my shortsightedness beforehand... For lack of a better way of saying so, I guess I didn't truly know who you were back then. I hadn't realized the depth of your persona, and the stalwart positivity you maintain. For a time, you were just a friend of a friend, but now..._

Head rolling back over on the pillow, he gazed at the great expanse of hair surrounding her gentle features.

 _You might be one of the most amazing people in my life._


	5. Chapter 5

**February 15th, 2011; Akiha Residence, Akihabara, Tokyo; 10:16 a.m.**

Seated comfortably at the head of a grand dining table, Rumiho sat still, her head perched on her arm above the dark wooden surface. Seated to her left, Okabe busied himself with a satisfying breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast, repeatedly glancing at the young woman as she observed every little movement of his, visibly enamored. Still wearing the same clothing they previously slept in, both teens remained calmly content with each other's company, offering hints of smiles as memories of the previous evening wandered through their conscience.

 _Kyouma. Okabe. My prince, knight, mad scientist... Whatever you wish to be. I don't think you realize how entertaining you are to observe. I keep getting distracted from eating because of you, you handsome rascal._

Eyes peeking down at the half-eaten breakfast beneath her chin, her vision flitted back up to his messy dark hair as he sat back, retrieving his phone from his pocket.

"Have somewhere to be?"

Setting the phone face-down onto the table, he gently shook his head.

"Negative. No obligations this morning."

"Not even a secret meeting with your agents?"

Eyebrow rising, a smirk curled on to his cheek.

"That, however, is likely. And top secret."

"Well ordinarily I'd insist on being present... With our cooperative battles we fought yesterday. But my presence is required at my cafe fortress."

"Fortress? May Queens?"

"Yes, Meowster. My presence will strengthen the defensive line, protecting our homeland from the zombie minion armies sent from the nine hells beneath us."

Seeing Okabe's eyes widen comically, she began grinning herself.

"Good heavens. Be certain to send intelligence updates."

"I'll manage as much as possible, but the battle will be long and unrelenting."

"I have no doubt you'll persevere. Such strength of will shall bring forth victory. I feel it in my bones."

Faces curling with amusement, they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Spearing a forkful of eggs with her fork and quickly consuming them, she lifted her head from her arm, brushing a group of hair behind her ear.

"Mmmister Rintarou."

"Kyouma to you."

"Either one. Am I to assume you require a car ride home?"

"I do not. My legs are functional."

"Mine are too, silly. But we have technology to assist us."

Turning his head as the quiet whir of the Roomba vacuum passed behind his chair, Okabe's eyebrows quirked with interest.

"I noticed."

"I'll be on my way to May Queen's around noon-hour today. Kuroki can easily take you home on the way there."

"If you insist."

Eyes slowly meeting, a sigh seeped out of Rumiho's lungs from his natural reluctance, only for her lips to curl into a hint of a smile.

 _Okabe. I know you're not familiar with a lifestyle like mine... But if we're going to be seeing each other, you'll have to get used to it._

Vision drifting down along his face, following his jawline to his chin, her heart beat with a hint of excitement for the future.

 _A prince has to be accustomed to a little bit of luxury. You'll come to enjoy it... I promise._

* * *

 **Akiha Residence, Akihabara, Tokyo; 11:04 a.m.**

Sitting on the living room couch with legs crossed, Okabe sat in silence, staring out of the large windows into the overcast February sky beyond.

 _Of all the places to wake up on a Tuesday morning... I find myself in the cat's den. Laying beside miss Akiha Rumiho. Or, rather... Faris NyanNyan. The lively, enigmatic proprietor of a legendary maid cafe, and from what Steins Gate has dictated... A newfound partner in crime. A pink haired kitten, curling up beside me and luring me closer with her feline charms._

Looking aside at the closed door to her room, his imagination wandered, picturing the attractive young woman in various states of skin-revealing dress beyond, and his neck grew warm, imagining the rush of several kisses shared.

 _She has certainly garnered my attention. Tore down all of my walls of resistance... Now that I know who she truly is, beneath that hyperactive moe facade, her behavior makes perfect sense. Seeing the honest, wounded side of her has opened my eyes... And my heart._

Slowly turning away from the door, his eyes panned across the enormous television against the wall, and then wandered among the various curios and vases on the shelving next to it.

 _It must have. For me to accompany her yesterday as I did, and to end up here afterwards... Bound by the innocent promise to see her with increased regularity in the future. Maybe one day to be boyfriend and girlfriend._

A single laugh left his nose, shifting his chest.

 _What a thought to consider. Dating Akiha Rumiho. If Daru wasn't seeing Yuki... He'd have it out for me, to no end. Kurisu would certainly have much to say as well... Telling us we're equally loony and that our universe's physics cannot handle the combination. I can only imagine the reactions from our friends... And for some reason, I look forward to that._

A hint of a smirk curled the corner of his mouth upward.

 _Yes. The innate desire to incite chaos. Rumiho understands it, but she has yet to match my level of mayhem. However I am certain she anticipates the endless possibilities as much as I do. How glorious!_

Eyes closing, imagining various scenes of her devious smirks and blushing smiles, a breath of delight seeped from his lungs, only for his mind to wander into a faded, darker realm of imagery.

 _Such outgoing spirit... From a girl who's lost the best father she could have ever had. Together, we resurrected him back into this world... And then, together, we let him slip away again, for Mayuri's life. I can't even begin to imagine how she felt, having to lose him again, casting him away with just a mere text message._

Eyebrows furrowing, he touched his hand to his chin.

 _The remarkable part, amid the tragedy, was that her D-mail sent to her father had an unprecedented change on the world line. Much more than I anticipated with Kurisu and Suzuha's theories of undoing them all to bring us over the one-percent boundary. Rumiho's father still perished, albeit at a later date, but to this day, Mayuri and Makise both remain alive and well. I don't know what aspect of her text message caused such a drastic alteration... But the divergence number more than doubled, and we've all been kicked onto a far different world line. Even Rukako remains female, which I still have yet to wrap my head around... But no matter. What's done, at this point, is done. Many months have passed since the catastrophic experimentation with the phone-wave, and no eye or ear of SERN or the rounders or anyone else have been seen since Daru disconnected us... And I feel certain that the dismantling of future gadget number eight has cemented it. At least, I hope that is the case. It should be, by now._

Shaking his head slowly, he blinked several times.

 _The other odd part... I have no clue what has happened in the rest of the world after the jump. Experience has shown that something always goes awry in exchange, but I haven't a clue of what's taken place. No new wars, no catastrophes that I can think of... Nothing local either. I really don't know what's going on out there. Or if anything even should be. Perhaps my paranoia of things has made me constantly fear for the future... Thankfully that isn't the case anymore. Not with college occupying my mind, and all my friends being alive and well..._

Heart beating harder, his vision rose to the ceiling above.

 _Perhaps dating Rumiho could be better than I anticipated. With what we've both independently experienced... We could help chase each other's nightmares away. That alone would be worth every minute spent with her._

Spirit lifting with a renewed sense of elation, his eyes returned to the horizon beyond the living room windows.

 _...Along from being kissed. And whatever else happens. For science, of course._

* * *

Donned in her normal black and white maid attire, with her hair captive in her lengthy coiled ponytails, Faris sat in a lean against the tinted window of the car, gazing at Okabe as he silently stared beyond the windshield ahead, lost deeply in thought.

"You should wear black more often."

Watching his head turn from her statement, he blinked.

"You think so?"

"I do, nya. Black and white go well together, don't you think?"

Looking between their outfits, a single humored chuckle left his throat.

"Like Yin and Yang."

"I think you'd look great with black pants... Or even just a black shirt under your lab coat."

"My lab coat is my external armor. It looks good over anything."

Watching her eyebrow rise with interest, his vision then followed her pointed index finger as it pushed against his shoulder.

"I don't know, Kyouma. I think this suit of yours is my new favorite."

"Even over my legendary scientific whites?"

"Maybe they're tied. Either way you're handsome."

Tilting his head, he smiled confidently.

"You flatter me, Maid Queen."

"Someone has to!"

Looking aside as the car drew to a halt, the familiar storefront of Tennouji CRT was visible beyond the tinted glass.

"Good day, mister Rintarou."

Bowing his head from the calm voice of Kuroki in the driver's seat, Okabe pushed the car's door open.

"Thank you sir."

Watching him rise to his feet on the sidewalk beyond, Faris swiftly scooted across the seat.

"I'll be just a minute or two, Kuroki."

Hopping upright out of the vehicle, she quickly pounced against Okabe as he turned, and both teens halted, gathering together in a delightful embrace.

"Okabe."

"Rumiho."

"Thanks again... For being my valentine."

 _And my knight... And my prince._

"You are quite welcome. I thank you for your endless generosity as well."

"Oh, there's plenty more where it came from."

"I can only begin to imagine."

Standing still, their thoughts meandered through a moment of peace.

"...I would love to see you again soon. Whenever you aren't busy with college and studying."

"I'll be around. Feel free to come by the lab at any point, even if I'm not there."

"I may just do that, Meowster. But I see Mayushii at work anyway, so honestly I'd only come by if you are there."

"Then whenever you are free, message or call me. I'll be sure to answer."

Head sinking against his chest, her cheeks grew warm with mirth.

"I know you will. You've always been good about that."

Drawing together into a firm, comforting embrace, she nuzzled against his collar, pushing his white tie aside with her nose.

"Don't by shy about calling me either... And please feel free to dine at May Queens whenever you wish, nya."

Brushing his hand beneath her ear, his fingers drifted through the shorter locks of her her pink hair.

"Certainly. My continued patronage is guaranteed."

Nudging her head against his hand, she looked up to him fondly.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon, Meowster Kyouma."

"Likewise... Faris."

Gazing at the other, brimming with heartbeats and tingly emotions, she then rose on her tip-toes, and in a swift motion, Okabe sank lower, meeting her halfway and capturing each other in the sweet simplicity of a kiss.

 _Ohhh... Okabe._

Eyes flitting back open, faces expectedly tinted with blushes, she bat her free hand against his chest, pawing at him several times and wiggling back and forth.

"You have fun with your mission intelligence meeting."

"It'll be more informative than fun... You stay safe out there. Waging war against the undead armies and all."

"Its a valiant battle I must be part of."

"Then bring forth victory, miss NyanNyan."

Bowing her head with noble acceptance, their hands withdrew, and she spun around, maid dress twirling around her black stockings.

"I shall. For you, my prince."

Chuckling as she pulled open the car door, he slipped his hands inside the pockets of his white dress coat, watching as the door shut, and the sedan promptly drove away down the street.

Listening to the echo of his heartbeat in the following calm, a lengthy breath drew from his nose.

 _Dating miss Akiha Rumiho... A choice destined by Steins Gate._

Turning on his heel, he began towards the stairs to his apartment above.

 _With that established... I have no idea what I'm about to get into._

Withdrawing his hands from his pockets, he touched the brick wall of the stairwell as he ascended it, turning twice into the dim gloom of the short upper hallway.

 _At least I can be certain of that._

Unlocking and opening the noisy steel door to his apartment, and then shutting it behind himself, Okabe slipped his shoes off and took in a breath, greeted by the comfortably familiar aura of the future gadget lab.

 _I have returned at last... From a legendary adventure._

Stepping onto the wood floor in his socks, his hand rose, pulling his tie from the collar of his shirt and casting it aside onto the coffee table. Looking up at the clock above the couch, he observed the circular progression of the second hand, squinting as it appeared to slow down.

 **12:18 p.m.**

 _Halfway through the day already... I need to shower._

Pulling the white suit coat off himself and draping it onto the arm of the couch, he looked down, brushing the black shirt with his palm for a moment. Blinking for a moment, his head rotated sideways, peering towards Daru's computer desk. Expecting to see the notorious square shape of the phone-wave sitting on the floor beneath, he was instead greeted with Mayuri's Upa plushie, sitting atop the cushion covering several broken planks.

 _Its been quite some time... But that damn thing still haunts me._

Eyes rising further upwards, the faint orange glow of nixie tubes attracted his attention. Focusing on the divergence meter, sitting harmlessly on a shelf beside the blue sand hourglass, he squinted at the jumble of digits displayed by the mysterious electronic object.

 **1.476134**

 _One point four percent... And several D-mails still remain in play. With no apparent need to undo them... That I know of._

Tearing himself away, he stared at the dim interior of the bathroom as he quietly stepped towards it.

 _One can only wonder what that means for the future of the world._

* * *

 **Future Gadget Laboratory; Akihabara, Tokyo; 6:17 p.m.**

Donned in the familiar white armor of his trusty lab coat, Okabe stared out of the window, lost somewhere among the ever-present overcast sky above.

 _Something has to have happened out there. I just don't know what it is... And something tells me I shouldn't drive myself mad trying to find out. But I can barely resist the temp-_

Jerking from the startling noise of his door opening, he turned aside, watching as both Daru and Mayuri ambled in.

"Tu-tu-ruu! We're here, and Okarin makes three!"

"Hey dude. Did you fall off the world yesterday?"

Blinking from the jumble of speech, his mouth slowly drifted open.

"Considering we're bound to the surface by gravitational force... I could not have fallen off the earth."

"Well regardless, Mayushii checked every corner in here, and you were nowhere to be found."

Mildly humored, Okabe's eyebrow rose as Shiina put her hand flat above her eyebrows.

"I think Okarin didn't tell us he was playing hide and seek."

"Alas, Mayuri, I was not hiding. To tell the truth, I was actually on a whirlwind adventure... For science."

Her mouth curled into an unexpected smirk following his statement.

"Mmhmm. What kind of adventure? Did you find a special friend along the way?"

Watching Okabe's expression cycle into a look of surprise and alarm, his mouth remained open, but Mayuri turned away, dropping her backpack beside the coffee table.

"I... Perhaps I did."

"Was it fun? I heard you dressed up in a suit and everything."

"Okarin? In a suit?"

Both of them temporarily eyed Daru as he sat into his computer chair, clicking the mouse and bringing his desktop computer online from its slumber.

"Its true! Detective Mayushii knows all of the imper...tinant facts about his adventure."

Eyes meeting Shiina's, Okabe couldn't tell if he liked or disliked the mischievous smile on her face.

"Is that so? You just stated you had no idea where I was."

"I didn't yesterday. But a certain someone said something about a dance and a ball earlier today."

Looking back over at Daru, who was shooting him a glance of interest, Okabe exhaled.

 _Mayuri must be communicating with Faris... As for Daru... You're seeing your darling Yuki. Why would you care?_

"Did you malfunction yesterday, bro? A suit and a dance, on valentine's day. Who was the lucky girl, and how the hell did she -."

"Yes, fine. I admit it. Faris asked me to a valentine's ball and I accepted. Happy?"

" _Eeheehee!_ Of course we're happy!"

Suddenly glomping Okabe into a hug, Mayuri squeezed his breath out of him, and a strained chuckle left his throat.

"Faris-chan has liked you for a long time, Kyouma. I hope you two had lots of fun together!"

Bringing air back into his chest, a smile cautiously spread onto his features as he returned his best friend's hug, enveloping her within the folds of his lab coat.

"We did... And I'm destined to end up at May Queen's much more often than before."

"Oooh why's that?"

Calmly exhaling, his mind approved the coming revelation.

"It so happens that miss NyanNyan has also requested my ongoing companionship."

"That's adorable! Are you both boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Not yet... But we are planning on seeing each other."

Peeking towards Daru, the lack of adverse reaction made him squint at the back of his friend's yellow ball cap.

"...In case you're wondering, I'm not surprised."

"I noticed, Hashida."

"She's been into you for a while, bro."

"Believe it or not, I'm aware of this."

"Yeah? What did she do to make you give in?"

"She deployed her womanly tactics and charms, rendering me helpless with her overwhelming strength and willpower."

"Oh really. Strength and will for what, fighting your roleplay battles?"

"Yes. Precisely."

Looking down at Mayuri as she peeked upwards at him with a wink, he rolled his eyes with a smile as she withdrew from the embrace, skipping over to the kitchen and opening a cupboard.

 _You know about all the kissing... Don't you, Mayuri. You ladies and your hyper-speed communication... Truly remarkable._

"So now that you've done the valentine's day thing, what's the plan for the future?'

"Well I've already agreed to seeing her... So now I'm at her whim, it seems."

As if on cue, his phone began ringing with a clearly audible ringtone, and he grew red as Mayuri peeked around the kitchen with a grin.

"Is that your sweet valentine?"

Lifting his phone from his pocket, his free hand covered his eyes, and he began shaking with stifled laughter.

"Yes."

Lifting the phone to his ear, and answering the call, he leaned back against the window sill.

"Kyouma speaking."

 _"Good evening Meowster! How was the meeting?"_

 _Meeting? Oh, right, uh..._

"Productive. Further plans for this year's strategic operations have been outlined. The first of which, are slated for execution in the coming months."

 _"That's marvelous, nya. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you sooner... The battle was long and weary, but we reigned victorious in the end."_

Standing upright again, his mouth opened with renewed interest.

"How did the structure fare?"

 _"Minimal damage. Our moe maid defenses repelled the zombie armies with extreme prejudice."_

"Excellent. Will it be open for business again soon?"

 _"It remained open during the conflict, actually. Despite the roar of weaponry outside, my loyal customers dined with ease."_

Shaking his head with amusement, Okabe began towards the couch.

"Such loyalty is well deserved."

 _"Mmmm thank you. That's how I feel about seeing you, you know."_

"Is that so?"

 _"Nyeah! Yesterday's date was beyond wonderful... And you've always been a bright light in my life, Kyouma."_

Heart beating from Rumiho's words, he hesitated for a moment, before sinking down onto the couch in a turn.

"Well I appreciate your sincerity."

 _"And I value your honesty... And lots of other things you do, you big goofball."_

Feeling the couch shift as Mayuri sat beside him, resuming sewing on another cosplay project, their eyes met for a moment.

 _You like her, don't you, Okarin?_

Head tilting, a shrug followed shortly afterward.

 _Yes. I do._

 _"In any case, Mister Mad Scientist, I called you because your voice has healing powers, which is something one greatly needs after a long day like today."_

"I was not aware of this."

 _"It was a secret."_

"Past tense. Marvelous. Who else knows?"

"Mayushii hinted at the phenomenon. I couldn't help to admit it."

Peeking over at his best friend, he watched as she burst into a giggle, obviously eavesdropping on the phone call.

"As long as she's the only one... We cannot allow the Organization to learn of this power. I'm already high on their hit list as it is."

 _"Oh I'm aware, Kyouma. Are you wearing your armor plating?"_

"Always am."

 _"Good, but just so you know, my outward Radiance of Passion provides a fifty percent shielding boost to those nearby."_

Face curling into a restrained grin, his lips pressed together tightly.

"A local status effect?"

 _"Yes sir."_

"So if I'm in your presence..."

 _"Exactly."_

"I see."

Leaning back in his chair, Daru stretched his arms with a groan.

"You know, it almost makes sense that you two are seeing each other."

"Why's that?"

"You see, Mayushii, Okarin and Faris are both from an alternate plane of existence... Their weirdness is sourced from the same place in outer space."

"Ohhh, so they're both from the same planet?"

"Yep."

Rolling his eyes again, Okabe looked on, distracted between Rumiho's sweet-voiced rambles, and the other two lab members.

"If they're both from the same world... They both have the same skills, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"Maybe Faris-chan can teach Okarin how to win at Rai-Net!"

"Maybe. Unless he's playing against her... She'll still whoop his ass every time."

"All's fair in love and war, Daru."

 _"...Anyway, I'm almost to my room, and it sounds like you have company, so I'll leave you be."_

Blinking from the disappearance of her moe character, he listened with renewed intent.

"You're not interrupting anything."

 _"No?"_

"Not at all. In fact, talk to me as long as you wish."

Listening to the chime of a giggle on her end, Okabe tingled from the sweet, fleeting sound.

 _"Let me have supper first."_

"Take as long as you wish."

 _"You should eat too."_

"Perhaps. Your breakfast held me over pretty well."

 _"Good. You earned it... Prince."_

"Knight."

 _"Both. I'll text you, okay?"_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Talk to you soon... Okabe."_

"Likewise... Rumiho."

 ***click***

Slowly slipping his phone into his pocket, he sat back, silently exhaling.

 _This must be what it feels like... Being a boyfriend... Or prince. Or something._

 _Either way... I'm her Knight in White. So I must be doing something right._

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 _ **Hope you all had fun reading! I don't normally work against a set deadline, but a valentine's themed story had to be ready by Valentine's of 2018, so... NYAN! Also, Okabe + Rumiho/Faris has officially joined my pairing fleet, so further mayhem with these two may be possible...!**_

 _ **El Psy Congroo,**_

 _ **~ C. Betchimov (Formerly ~SMPG394)**_


End file.
